Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control method, a control system and an electronic apparatus thereof, and particularly relates to a control method for synchronized video, a control system for synchronized video and an electronic apparatus thereof.
Description of Related Art
With advances in technology, performing teaching and operating demonstration or being used as a scenery when a specific apparatus actuates through a per-recorded video have already been quite common. For example, when learning a music instrument, the teaching video content is usually about the related techniques and knowledge explained by the teacher and the way of playing the music instrument demonstrated by different music compositions in reality. When students watch the teaching video, they can practice accordingly on their own so as to achieve the effect of the teaching. It should be noted that the teaching video is not only applied to learning music instruments, but applied to usage guidelines of mechanical operations or other types of electronic products.
However, watching the video and playing the music instrument, operating the machines or using the electronic products at the same time may cause the problems of difficult comparison or wrong comparison, thereby resulting in the frustration on learning the music instrument or improperly using the machine or the electronic products. On the other hand, if the video is not synchronized with the actuation of the specific apparatus, it may cause discordant audio-visual effect. Therefore, how to provide a better control method for synchronized video and a better control system for synchronized video to promote the interrelationship between the operating instrument and the video is still one of goals which is worked on by those having ordinary skill in the art.